DBRM: Dragonball Righteous Moments
by Luna Tiger
Summary: When Mirai Trunks came back from the future, he shook up the timeline more than he intended to. A fatal error was made, a conspiracy planned, and a child was lost in the clutches of a destiny foresaken. .... Chapter 4 has been uploaded. ^^;; Enjoy
1. 101- Searching for You- A Sixth Super Sa...

  
  
These characters are divided by a line. The ones you know and love, Gokou, Vegeta, Gohan, etc, are on one side, owned by Akira Toriyama and all other associates. On the other side, Tamichi Kei, Sirri, Odin, etc, all belong to dis girl right he'e. If you ever plan to use these, you need my permission to do so. Neglecting to do so will involve flames and harsh critisism, because nobody likes a thief... ^^; On the other hand, I'd feel honored that they were worth the steal. On with the fic! 

* * *

_They say the world turns  
around you when you're in love,  
otherwise you're a little lost star  
all alone in the vast coldness of space. _

-- Jamie Kaiser 

Chapter 1 

"Trunks-kun! Where are you?!" 

Son Goten wandered aimlessly around the small clearing they had found. It was in the middle-- actually, it was a little ways from the edge-- of the woods, where they had been watching their fathers spar in the large valley beyond the foliage. Boredom had settled into them; Trunks was the one who had suggested exploring the trees and ran off first, leaving Goten to chase after him. 

Now, Goten waded through knee-high grass, searching for the pale-haired boy who had disappeared. "Tru~unks! C'mon!" 

Behind the eight year old half Saiyajin, Trunks sat comfortably on the branch of a tree, watching the spikey-haired boy run around below him. It was a game to the young prince of no kingdom, one where he would wait, tackle, and say, 'Tag, you're it, Goten-chan.' .. Goten hated that nickname. 

"Trunks!! Where'd you go?!" The voice had a whine to it now, and the boy in question frowned. _Better not wait too long. That would be mean._

Goten cupped his hands around his mouth and walked at the same. If he hadn't've done that, he might have actually watched where he was going. The black-eyed boy tripped over, what he first thought it was, a log. "Ow.. man, that stinks." However, there was movement under his legs, and Goten stiffened, slowly turning his head to see what he really had fell over. 

A mop of short-cropped dark purple hair stuck out from under him, covering over a face with closed eyes, the body curled up beneath him, fast asleep. But what Goten didn't realize was that this person was /only/ sleeping, and apparently still asleep, which struck him as odd and the first thing that came mind was, _A dead body!!_

Trunks grew alert when he heard the horrified screams of his best friend and leaped out of his tree, racing towards the source as Goten backed up into him, crab walking backwards, still shouting out Trunks' name. "Goten! What's wrong??" 

The innocent boy looked up at who he had bumped into and scrambled up to his feet, hiding behind Trunks' body. "There'sadeadbodyoverthere!!" 

Now, both Trunks and Goten had seen death, so why should a body matter? _Because, coward, you never stuck around long enough to look at one up close._ Cautiously, Trunks stepped closer to the patch of green plants that obscured his view of this.. body. 

Brushing them aside, Trunks couldn't help but give a surprised gasp. The body was that of a child like them, donned in a grey, hooded sweatshirt about four sizes too big, no shoes, and pants that looked like part of a gi, like the ones he wore. He picked up a stick from off of the ground, not all that thrilled in touching it himself, and slowly poked the person's shoulder for a brief second. No reaction. As the boy listen to Goten's frantic whispers and small sobs about the body being dead in the middle of the woods, he did it again, harder, maybe trying to roll it over. 

The person made a small noise and Trunks recoiled, surprised if anything. "Goten... Goten!" 

Sob. "What?" 

"It's alive!" 

Goten blinked, sniffled, rubbed his long sleeve over his eyes, and crept over to eye the body; Trunks was still poking at it. "_Hontou_?" 

As to prove the point, the person in question groaned and rolled over on it's own accord onto it's back. Both boys blinked. ".. I think.. it's a girl." 

"What's a girl doing in the middle of the forest?" 

"How should I know?" 

"Wake her up, Trunks." 

"Why me? She might have cooties or rabies or.. or... some disease thing! You wake her up!" 

"No way!" 

"You found her! She's your responsibility!" 

"_Sago masthran ikva crrrostan_!" 

The half Saiyajin snapped their heads back towards the little girl, only to see her staring up at them with large, scared, black eyes. "_Esdagujaek versamol sii kocnalu, serghua nozege tuucha_!" 

Goten stared dumbfoundedly and Trunks put both of his fists on his hips, curiosity piqued at the alien words she spoke. "Umm.. Hi. .. Do you speak.. our langu'ge? Yes? No?" 

A timid blush crossed her face and she looked ready to pout. "I'm.. I'm sorry. You two woke me up and scared me." 

Trunks put on a roguish smile and cocked his head up. "Well, we didn't know what to think. My friend here thought you were dead and you didn't wake up when he screamed." 

"Hey!" Goten puffed up, annoyed at the accusation. "She looked dead! How was I supposed to know she was sleeping?" 

"You check her pulse." 

"... How do you do that?" 

"You take two fingers and press them on your neck. If you can't find any beating, then your dead. Like this." The pale haired boy followed his own instructions, then blinked. "I can't find your pulse, Goten." 

"Wahhh! What does that mean?!" 

"You're dead." 

The shorter boy sank to the ground and cried uncontrollably, sprays of salt water shooting out of the corners of his eyes. But then there was another hand on his neck, and he stopped to open his eyes. A giggling face was in his view. "Silly. You have a pulse. Your friend was just check'ng the wrong place." 

Goten blinked, then felt around the area the girl had been pressing against. "_Hontou_?! Yay! I'm not dead!" 

Trunks smiled and the girl giggled. Goten stopped his cheer then and looked from his friend, to the new comer. Something seemed... weird.. about them now. Goten tilted his head to the side, blinking. They looked... Well, only one thing would make sure of that. _What would get them mad?_ He then grinned and gave a peace sign, saying coyly, "Hey Trunks! You like her, don't you?" 

That sent them both glaring at each other, death threats on their eyes, but the words running out of their mouths? 

"She's a girl! They got cooties!" 

"Ew! I wouldn't like him! He's ugly! He's got purple hair!" 

"It's not purple! It's lav'nder!... And you've got funny lookin' hair too!" 

"Me?! My hair ain't funny looki'g!" 

As they bickered and squabbled, Goten couldn't help but stare at them. _I was right! IwasrightIwasrightIwasright!!!_ He laughed out loud and jumped up, punching the air, which gave him a bewildered audience of two. He stopped in mid leap and gave a sheepish smile, imitating his father when he's nervous. "Well, see, when you guys have the same express'in on, it's like--" 

"_Cha'go! Sirri no conaso de garii_!!" 

The booming voice rattled the trees, rebounding off the leaves, and magnifying the effect. All three stiffened, startled, but the girl looked terrified. "I gotta go no time to explain maybe I'll see you again sayonara!" And she was running in the opposite direction the voice seemed to have come from. There was no time, as she said, to even move before a blur cut throw the clearing and, seemingly, raced after her. 

After that, the woods were dead silent. The two boys blinked, not entirely sure about following or even what just happened. 

"Uhhh..... Was it me or did we just miss something?" 

"Let's go home, Trunks.. It's probably close to lunch time. Otouchan and Vegeta-san might be done by now." 

"Yeah..." But even with that said, they were hesitant to leave. However, after a minute, both were levitating and flying back towards the Son household, occasionally looking over their shoulder at the thinning wood. 

* * *

**Years later...**

"Get your filty hands off of me, Rubus!" 

The man snorted and continued carrying his captive by the waist, ultimately having no trouble with the squirming child. "18 years and you're still resisting... When will you learn that you don't mess around with me!" 

"When I learn who I am!" 

An undignified snort. "Yeah right..." 

The man, Rubus, turned a corner down the hospital-like corridor and kicked open the double doors imediately on his right. The room on the other side was large. I'm not talking 10x10x10. I'm talking 40x40x70. The walls were white and padded about seven feet from the floor up, where one person (of the group of four they belonged to) had parked himself. 

The ceiling had a skylight, glaring in the afternoon sun. The floor was padded as well, and in the center of the room was the last member, calmly sitting cross-legged on the soft ground, eyes closed and relaxed. 

Rubus dropped the girl on the floor and locked the doors behind them. While he did that, the girl picked herself up from the floor, a little discoordinated, and more than a little flushered. She got to her feet and pulled down at the black trench coat she wore, embarrassed at the people who saw that little display. "You need to find a better way to keep hauling me around, Rubus!" 

"If you'd cooperate a little more, as well as know that this is your only future and not those paintings, that wouldn't be a god damn problem, Sirri." 

Sirri snorted and looked to the man farthest from her for comfort. He was the one up against the wall, liquid greenish blue eyes shimmering with the power he held. His blonde hair stood upright in thick spikes, which wavered slightly as he pushed himself off of the wall. His lean body movements silenced both Sirri and Rubus, but not the man that still sat on the floor, who spoke out from his meditation. "Why do we still do this. It's not like we can do anything to change what happened." 

Rubus frowned, then knit his eyebrows in anger. "We can change things. Maybe not how... /he/," he spat, "did, but we've got the power." Rubus was a tall man, the tallest among them and bulky with muscle, but not to the point that strength is all that he thinks about. He was bald, but his hair color showed in the mustache and goatee on his face. "We're superior over them, Kail. They've become soft hearted." 

Kail finally opened his eyes and gaze out of the corner with the same glassy black irises that Rubus possessed. "Don't forget what saga he comes from." He started to levitate off of the ground and gracefully set his feet back down. Kail's hair was mohawk-like, spiked upwards in coarse black clumps. Starting high on his forehead and ending short on the nape of his neck, yet it still didn't end there. A long, thin ponytail ran down his back and cut off at his knees. "You're fooling yourself, father. We don't stand a chance... even with Odin. All this training you put us through is pointless." 

And while those two fought over who was right, the blonde man, Odin, made his way over to Sirri. Her height made her the shortest, but everything else made her stand out. Her hair was thin, waist-length, and pulled back, as always. The hue wasn't too out-of-place, a dark blue-purple color, except is was natural coloring and only so many types of people had that kind of gene. Obsidian-colored eyes spoke of mixed emotions, especially curiosity. A curiosity of who she really was. Odin rarely spoke to anyone and it mostly went her way. "How's the scroll coming?" 

"Perfectly," she said, looking up at him. "It should be done in about two days if interuptions like training didn't occur." 

"Hn." The blonde offered a smile. "Yeah... It's still nice to know I'm not the only artist." 

Sirri chuckled softly. "I doubt Tamichi-san would let you get off the hook by being just a fighter. He's got that nature-loving aura about him.." 

"Well, the man must love nature enough to go against it. He made us, after all." 

She nodded and matched Odin's frown. _A genetically engineered being... The both of us. That's what makes us so alike._

"--you need to keep your head straight! I can /feel/ them! The golden power belongs to them. None of us have that!" 

"Not yet, at least." 

Kail growled and muttered, "You're impossible.. and so it that dream. We can't reach that power." 

Rubus glared and was about to retaliate, but Odin stepped in with a scowl. "Stop arguing! This is a training session, not cross talk. So, start training." 

And they did. 

* * *

"You are just the cuuuuutest guy." Giggle. 

"Yeah... Here's my number." Batting of the eyelashes. 

"Mine too." Kiss on the air. 

Son Goten chuckled, blushing, but loving every minute the girls clung to him. "Well then, we'll see who get's called first." 

The two teenagers giggled again, winking seductively at the saiyan-human offspring and went on there way. Goten pocketed the sheets of paper and sighed, flustered. 

"I still don't believe you're the pimp of the school." 

Goten automatically put on his 'cheerful' face, flashed a victory sign at the approaching lavender-haired youth, and sweatdropped. "Neither can I. Always though you'd woo the girls before I ever did." 

Trunks smiled and both wandered down to their lockers. "So, we're on for this saturday, right?.. Or did you plan a date over it?" It was a mild surprise that Goten shook his head. What came out of his mouth was the real shocker. "Nope, we're on. No dates." 

Stopping infront of his locker, Trunks turned the combination lock as he said, "You sure? I coulda swore you asked Sarogi out this weekend." 

"Nah. Sarogi's not my type." 

"Then what is your type?.... And if you say my sister, I'm going to obliterate you." 

Goten scratched the back of his head, the sheepish grin back on his face. "Hey hey. Bra's off limits, I know, no matter how much she likes me. Personally, I hope it's a phase.. and besides, I know if you don't castrate and behead me first, Vegeta-sama will with zero mercy." 

"Well..." droned Trunks, wearing a smirk, "that's one this that me and my father will ever admit to in being alike." 

Goten plucked his own book from his friend's locker and crammed the rest of them in. "Will he agree to looks?" 

The boy snorted and grabbbed a notebook, then slammed the small door closed. "Are you kidding? With this hair and eyes? All I've got from him is his face, and even that reminds him of Okaasan." 

"Not when you scowl or get pissed," Goten snickered. "You really look like him then." 

Trunks rolled his eyes and allowed Goten to haul him off by the arm as he said, "C'mon, Trunks-kun. Time to go pick the girls up." 

"Yeah yeah..." 


	2. 102- Searching for You- A Sixth Super Sa...

  
  
These characters are divided by a line. The ones you know and love, Gokou, Vegeta, Gohan, etc, are on one side, owned by Akira Toriyama and all other associates. On the other side, Tamichi Kei, Sirri, Odin, etc, all belong to dis girl right he'e. If you ever plan to use these, you need my permission to do so. Neglecting to do so will involve flames and harsh critisism, because nobody likes a thief... ^^; On the other hand, I'd feel honored that they were worth the steal. On with the fic! 

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm retiring." 

"What?" Bulma looked up from her coffee, bewilderment in her eyes. "You don't think you're too old to play baseball anymore--" 

"No.. that's not it. " Yamucha frowned. "I'm not going to be joining Gokou and the others for fighting. Anyone my power level came along and Gokou could take him out with with his pinky finger. Anyone /their/ power level would swat me away like a bouncy ball." 

"Except you wouldn't bounce as far," she said calmly. "Yam'cha, I think the others would respect your decision. Gokou especially." 

Yamucha gave a small smile. "Ah, maybe. But as much as I liked saving the world, I was seriously outclassed when Vegeta showed his full head of hair." 

Bulma giggled/chuckled, quieting it by putting a hand over her mouth. She enjoyed her monthly chats with her ex-boyfriend, who, after a while, got used to the fact that Bulma was taken, and there was no way in hell she be 'un-taken' until Vegeta dug himself his own grave... again. "Oh, lighten up, Yam'cha." She winked. "Maybe you can go back to being a desert bandit." 

"..Now /that/ is an idea. Robbing poor innocents, making a small living..." 

"I wouldn't have to bail you out if you're caught, would I?" 

"Yamucha does not get caught." The was a silence, Bulma just watching the long-time warrior, making him sweat nervously. "....Would you?" 

"You doubt me?.... depending on the charges, of course." 

"Of course," he answered, false mockingly. "...And the rugrats are home." 

"Already?" she said, looking at the clock on the wall. 3:24. "Huh. Time flies." 

Yamucha nodded as Trunks ran through the kitchen, sliding into a halt in front of the refridgerator, flinging the door open and, more or less, raiding it. A young, blueish green haired girl, followed by a blonde girl with pigtails, entered as well, standing near the doorway and flushed in fury. "Trunks! You pig!" 

"Hn??" The purple head rose from behind the door, a package of cheese stuck between his teeth. "Wha'. Ah am naht ahh pilg. Ahm gust hung'y." 

Bra huffed, Marron looking like she was intruding. But it was then they got a better look who was actually in that specific room. " Konichiwa, Ojisan Yam'cha!" 

Yamucha got in a wave, sweatdropping at her older brother's appetite. Though, as it sank in that the kitchen was occupied already, Trunks pulled himself out of the fridge, tranferring all the food he picked out into his arms and turned, grinning as bright as he could. Why? To hide his indiscrete embarrassment. 

Bulma didn't even want to ask, considering she's seen Son-kun's stomach in action; Vegeta was a bit more mannered and neat, but he also had that same Saiyan hunger. It wasn't a surprise their male children also had that appetite... Pan too, but Bra wasn't big on food. That might've been because she, so far, has chosen not to train in offense. .... On the other hand, it probably wasn't just a Saiyajin thing, but more of a warrior thing, since even Kuririn, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chao-tsu, and.. ew, Yajirobe had large, healthy appetites. 

"Anyway, 'Kaasan, we're going out to the mall with Pan. Can you call Juu-san and Kuririn-san and tell them that Marron won't be back until about... um.. 7?" 

Well, that and the fact that Trunks was on his way out with his buffet, Bulma turned to look at the two girls and nodded. "Okay then, but I want you back by 8, at the latest. You have homework to finish /and/ we have that assembly to get to." 

"Yoshi! Bye 'Kaasan, Yam'cha!" Marron gave a wave and hurried after the genius' daughter. Yamucha watched them leave too. "Kids are growing fast, Buruma. You're gonna be childless as soon as Bra leaves for college." 

She sighed. "I know. But, as the french say, 'C'est la vie.'" 

The scarred man smiled. "And as they also say, 'Au revoir.' I promised Puar I'd be back at 4 o'clock, so I need to get going." He rose, as did the blue haired woman. "Want me to see you out?" 

"Nah, s'okay. I can let myself out." 

"If you say so." 

* * *

**Elsewhere and later on...**

"Why, in all of Souja's existance, would Rubus send us out to buy, of all things, clothes??" 

Kail simply shrugged a shoulder, not forgetting to peer over it to eye the casually-dressed scientists and guards, to see if they had shifted yet. "No clue, but it might be because of that up-coming formal 'dinner party' with Capsule Corp tonight." 

_Hn. Talk about last minute._ "And we're going to attend?" A colored eyebrow arched high. "That's a first. Are we on display or just there for show?" 

"Don't know that either." 

Odin, as always, kept his silence as he shifted through the numerous styles of suits in his size while Sirri and Kail discussed what the situation could be, if they were in a formal clothing store, picking out something presentable in front of people, who was supposed to be in the dark about their existance. 

"And why isn't that monster of a father you have here?" 

"He probably hasn't grown much since the last one we went to.. or at least the last one he went to." 

"Hn. ... Well, I'm wandering over here to pick out a dress.. or something that could pass as one." 

Kail's smile became amused. "Knock yourself out. We'll stay over here." 

* * *

"Hey guys! What do you think?" Pan held up a dark blue dress in front of her, putting on a classy look. Marron giggled quietly and Bra's expression soared. "It looks perfect!" 

Pan beamed, then frowned at the price tag. "I just wish I could afford it. Why are we going to this meeting anyway? They don't have enough people to show off?" 

Bra shrugged and took the dress Pan wore, putting it on a rack they borrowed to load the things they liked onto. "Well, your dad's going because he's ambassador to Japan for the Americans arriving there. Juu-san is going because she's head of technology. And my mama's going for obvious reasons. 'Kaasan's got this idea that we could learn from this experience, so she's dragging Trunks too." 

Pan's eyes started beating like hearts at the mere thought of the oldest Briefs child in a tuxedo. "There's my reason for going!" 

Marron smiled and pulled another dress off of the racks, this one white, and looking at herself with it in the mirror. It was nice, but not what she wanted. The blonde put it back as both Pan and Bra got to discussing the latter's brother. No, Marron wasn't excluded from the conversation, but she wasn't as interested in Trunks as Gokou's granddaughter was. So, wandering off from her friend's, she made her way over to the other section, the one for women, to see if the perfect dress she wanted was years away. 

There, she spotted only one person in that part of the store, a young woman with long hair, wearing loose clothes and scowling at whatever she picked out. She also muttered some vulgar words along with them. Marron ignored her for a time to shuffle through the longer dresses until she came to one she longed to have... and whimpered. Much too big; it might fit her mother.. maybe Bulma-san. The blonde sighed. Oh well. 

The woman on her left was still there, frowning most of the stuff she saw. _Not a dress person, I guess,_ Marron mused. But it was then the proverbial lightbulb lit up over the fifteen year old's head. She snatched the dress's hanger and walked over to the woman, draping the article over one arm to keep it from dragging along the cheap, brown rug. "Excuse me?" 

The girl glanced down at her before facing her directly, black eyes piercing the light blue ones. As one hand came to rest on her hip, she responded with, "What can I do for you?" 

"Well.." Her courage beginning to fail, Marron quickly said, "I noticed you were having trouble finding a dress you like and.. I... though you might want to look at this one." 

The hard expression didn't fall, only shifted into something more of bewilderment. "Aren't you a bit young to be working here?" 

Marron shook her head, pigtails flying from side to side. "I don't work here. I'm just trying to be helpful. Besides, the color matches your hair." A thick eyebrow arched fluidly, but it went down and Marron held up the dress as the woman reached for it. She held it infront of her and stared in the mirror. She didn't smile, but she didn't scowl or frown either. After a few minutes of looking at it from a few angles, she said, "You've got a good eye, kid. .... Thanks." 

Marron smiled at the praise, even if it was from a stranger. At least her ideal dress went to someone who would look remarkable in it. But, the blonde girl's thoughts were interupted by, "Are your parents here at all? Older brother, sister? Grandparents?" 

"Huh? ... Oh. No, I'm here with friends." 

She offered a weak smile. "Let's get you back to them, okay?" 

"Okay!" piped the blonde. She had done her good deed; she also hoped her papa wouldn't be mad at her for talking to a stranger. 

It was interesting, however. When they found Bra and Pan, they were so oogling these two guys who were picking out suits a few circular racks away (it was more like the black haired man was helping the tall blonde looking for a suit), so the two girls didn't notice their third party member returning. "Hey Pan, Bra, what're you doing?" 

Both jumped about four feet and gave startled gasps. Pan clutched her chest as Bra squeaked, "Don' do that, Marron! .... Where'd you go? And who's she?" 

A casual shrug. "I just wwnt browsing. Wanted to see what other dresses there were here. I was by her.. and found a dress that might've looked good, so I showed it to her." 

The woman nodded and held the dress in the crook of one arm. Her eyes wandered from the blue haired girl to the black haired one. Even after that start, Black Hair was back to doing... whatever. Over the racks, she looked in Pan's direction... and had to force herself to hold back the smirk. _Being all oogled at by a pair of underagers... They don't even look 13 yet._ "Anyway... Marron, is it?" 

A nod and bouncing pigtails confirmed the name. 

"Well.... Thanks again." Marron smiled. "No problem." And as the girl walked away, Marron thought, _She's not so bad._ But then she saw who the girl was heading for and started laughing softly, while Pan and Bra, who were still watching the gorgeous-yet-older-than-Trunks men, just let their jaws hit the floor in a shocked manner. 

The black haired man held up one more dress suit before the blonde made his choice, out of agitation. The former snickered as he put back the one in his hand and took the finely tailored white one from the blonde. The girl smirked and dragged them both towards the register. 

Kail dropped the stuff off for the cashier to total and turned to Sirri as she plopped her choice on top of it. "Who were they?" 

"Some bunch of kids. No big thing. That blonde one help me with 'the dress'. .... They were drooling over you guys too." 

Odin only raised a clueless eyebrow while Kail was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Two kids giving /them/ star-filled eyes? How histerical is that? 

Sirri only snickered. "If you guys can catch the attention of girls who aren't even in their teens yet, imagine what kind of attention you can get in the real world." 

"Hn. I wouldn't be talking about the real world, if I were you," Odin spoke, pointing towards the door. Two of the scientists and one of the guards were entering the store now, and Kail and Sirri quit their humorous triad. The guard collected the bagged clothes as the doctors started talking about shoes and maybe an accessory or two, leading them out of the department store. Three pairs of ears couldn't hear them, but three pairs of eyes watched them closely. Bra could only frown in confusion as Marron and Pan looked at each other dumbfoundedly. 

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Mom, I don't see why I have to go. This has--" 

"--everything to do with your future," said the blue haired woman, fixing her son's tie. "This company /will/ be handed down in the family, Trunks, and that means you." 

Bra giggled loudly at Trunks' pouting frown and Vegeta only snorted rudely. "You fuss over the boy too much, woman." 

"And you don't fuss enough. This is just evening things out," was her last comment before brushing aside light purple bangs and finally leaving Trunks to his misery. The black tuxedo, similar to his father's, looked quite dignified, yet the fact that they weren't too into them was written all over their faces. 

Bra was amused, even as she hung on to Vegeta's arm. Her red dress clashed draumatically with her hair, but it still wasn't a bad choice... not considering her age, however. Vegeta had protested against it at sight, only agreeing to let her wear it if she stayed by him at all times. The light green haired girl didn't mind the protective attitude from her father; she loved spending time with him anyway. 

Bulma folded her arms and inspected her family. Trunks was messing with his cuff, Vegeta was... Vegeta, with the addition of a Bra attachment on his arm. She smiled approving and perked her thumb towards the door. "Let's go." 

* * *

**At the assembly...**

The clamor of numerous people talking arosed as the doors opened, emitting in more people who'd only add to the sound when they meet the right people. At a table for eight, though, not too much was happening. Three little girls were whispering to each other and gossiping between them with childish squeals and giggles, the two older women were exchanging words with a spikey-haired younger man, who, when not being spoken to by the women, had his attention on the Americans a few feet away at another table. And all while the last two men stayed quiet unless spoken to, both uncomfortable with the surroundings. Big gatherings weren't their share of pie. 

Juuhachi-gou, under the gaijin alias Julia Synthen, had enrolled as an engineer in the mechanics department of Capsule Corp. and slowly built her way up to the status of head of technology. Gohan was here for the purpose of making the Americans, who were over-seas business partners with the company, feel more comfortable. 

And people were still arriving. 

Which is why no one paid any attention to the fivesome that walked through the double doors. 

The first to step in was a man, roughly in his early fifties. Dark hair, streaked with grey, was pulled back into a small pony tail and eyes that matched the color of his unaged hair shined with intrigue. On his right, escorting him, was Sirri. 

The dress Marron had picked out for her did, indeed, match her hair so perfectly, it was hard to tell where the strands ended and the dress began. It was held up by a single strap, covering her entire right shoulder and reached down to her ankles, complete with a wide belt that was an innocent white. And she was giving a small, yet shy, smile to the few people who greeted them, or, rather, greeted Tamichi Kei. 

Behind them were Odin, his white suit making his gold hair stick out brilliantly, and Kail, frowning at the fact that he was getting a few looks at the style of hair which he was born with. And filling in the rear was Rubus, silently scolding at the very idea of 'the brats' attending this dinner party/meeting. Tamichi-san had some very questionable motives about all this. 

Tamichi bowed politely to those who did too, and shook hands to those who offered. Some made a few comments and roused soft laughter. One or two asked about the young lady by his side, which received only the answer that she was Tamichi's grandchild. And when they introduced themselves to her, Sirri just blushed slightly and did the same, going by the name Tamichi Sirri. 

Rubus nearly growled at the dangerous attention that Tamichi was drawing towards themselves. ... And the biggest danger of all was just starting to walk up to them. 

Bulma Briefs was walking over to them; at the same time, Rubus was able to pull Kail and Odin with him to their table for 'a little talk'... 

"Tamichi-san. I didn't think you would be here tonight." 

"I wasn't planning on it, Briefs-san, but something told me I should come, so I brought along my graddaughter, Sirri." 

Bulma nodded and smiled, bowing towards the dark violet-haired girl, who returned it shyly. "A pleasure to meet you Sirri. .. How old are you?" 

"I'm eighteen..." 

The blue-haired woman looked thoughtful. "That's the same age as my son. Maybe I can introduce you two?" 

"Uh," Sirri blushed a dark red and shook her head, "no, no, that's.. okay. I, er, um, eh, 'nnn..." She bit her lip in embarassment. "I... Nothing against your son, but I.. just..." 

Bulma smiled warmly. "That's alright. I understand." 

The small talk went on for a bit before all the guests settled at their tables and a man stepped up to the podium on the stage, who spoke in english for the sake of the Americans. "Ladies and gentlemen, conglomerates, colleagues, family, friends. As you all know, someone within the company was embezzling large sums of money from the main account, here in Japan. That person was caught, arrested, and tried in America and has a sentence of 15 years. But that was only a reminder. The real reason we're here is to enjoy each other's company as we celebrate being a bigger industrial market than even Microsoft. As well, we are going to perform department reports and updates on current stats and everything else that seems important, or not, if that's the case... but either way, lots of z's'll be crowding the room, ne?" 

There was quiet laughter and then dinner was starting to be served. 

* * *

As the third representer stood up, those who were interested listened closely and the rest made small talk. 

"You still have yet to tell me why you insisted that we attend this... thing, Tamichi." 

Sirri, Kail, and Odin lowered their eyes to their plates, but listened as Tamichi responded with, "I did it for them, Rubus. They have a right to know how the world works. For kami's sake, children don't deserve to be locked up in a white building for the rest of their lives until you decide to make your move against them." 

Rubus growled lowly, the rest of the noise level watering it down so that only the occupants at their table could hear it. "They are _warriors_, Tamichi. Not scientists, or businessmen, and certainly not artists or mechanics. I refuse to have them keep up their useless practices that you taught them!" 

Kail frowned, Sirri bit her lip, and Odin narrowed his eyes. They liked what they did in their spare time.... when they had any, that is. 

"They are only children, Rubus. They deserve to have some work to do. Maybe take them out to the country side. Teach them how to fight in the wide open and in the forests. A change in environment might improve their fighting skills." 

"No. It's too risky. The walls we have shield our ki. Out in the open, they'll detect it and investigate from it's unfamiliarity. The answer's no." 

Kei sighed and gave up. Rubus was of a stubborn breed and arguing never changed his mind. 

Sirri made a slight face and put her utensils down on the plate. No one paid attention to her, really. Rubus was scowling to himself, Kail found false interest in his meal again, Tamichi had found a colleague behind him and started talking to her, and Odin was overlooking the crowd. But there was something... something that made this atmosphere comforting. The girl hmmed and laid her head down on Odin's shoulder, the so-called gentle giant not disapproving, nor seemed to notice as she dozed off... 

* * *

_There is noise: chatter, laughter... My father sits beside me, my sister conversing with her friend. My best friend's niece stares at me with longing, but I make nothing of it. My mother talks with our friends, but I don't talk. _

There's something about this place that makes me feel like I've never felt before and it's all I can concentrate on. I'm at peace, one with my soul. But why? Why is this so special? But I know how I feel; no one can say it's different or I'm wrong. 

I just feel... whole. 

* * *

"Sirri? Sirri, wake up. My arm's getting numb." 

Kail chuckled, smirking in amusement as Odin maneuvered his arm out from under the dark head and around her shoulders. The blonde was starting to look very uncomfortable about the ordeal. 

Bulma was up on stage now, her son right beside her. Tamichi motioned for Kail and Odin to listen. 

"As you all know, I'm not going to be president forever, unless I rub a magic lamp and wish for immortality--" A few brief chuckles. "--but the chances of that are point 000000021 to none, so here I am, introducing you to the heir to this company. I know I'm starting him out earlier than agreed to--" 

"No kidding," mumbled Trunks. 

"--but it's a good learning experience. And, well, if he can't do it," she grinned, "I always have a daughter." 

"Upstaged by my little sister," said the pale haired boy, this time loud enough to carry to the mike. "How embarrassing." 

"I heard that, Trunks!" came the responding shrill. "You're gonna get it!" 

The audience laughed at the sibling rivalry between the two Brief children, and the table Bra was sitting at was laughing even harder, considering Bura was still close to her father... apparenting too close, revealed in all the pained faces Vegeta made as his ear drum rattled and rung from the intense sound waves. 

As the noise started to die down, Bulma ahemed and said, "Bra, honey, don't yell across the room. You know how much that annoys your father." 

Leaning over, Trunks whispered in her ear, "That's an understatement, 'Kaasan." 

* * *

"...That's an understatement, 'Kaasan...." 

Odin looked down at Sirri after she mumbled that and knitted his eyebrows. The others were too enrolled with the performance on stage to notice. _Is she dreaming?_

* * *

Bulma gave the podium over to Trunks and he cleared his throat. "Must be the oddest thing to see an eighteen year old up here instead of some older employee giving out statistics for the company... But speaking of my role as 'heir', I do plan to take the company over when the time comes... after finishing high school and college, that is. 

"Though," he rustled through some papers, "I really don't see why I'm being started out tonight. It's not like I don't have other things to worry about right now, like school or my.. other hobbies. 

"But, I've decided, however the only reason I'm taking it, is because I wear glasses and I *know* I look darn fine in them." 

* * *

"--darn fine in them..." 

Odin stared, wide eyed at Sirri as she murmured the same words that Buriifusu-san said. Something was very, very wrong. "Tamichi-san!" he hissed just loud enough to grab the old man's attention. 

"What is it, Odin?" Kei turned around in his seat to eye the youngest. Odin looked back at Sirri briefly before saying, "There's something wrong going on. Sirri's speaking the same words Trunks-san is in her sleep!" 

The scientist's face was drained of color imediately and stuttered for a moment before rasping out, "Oh.. Oh no..." 

And even though the crowd of high-standing employees were laughing and giving high sharp whistles, it was now time to panic. 


	3. 103- Searching for You- A Sixth Super Sa...

  
  
These characters are divided by a line. The ones you know and love, Gokou, Vegeta, Gohan, etc, are on one side, owned by Akira Toriyama and all other associates. On the other side, Tamichi Kei, Sirri, Odin, etc, all belong to dis girl right he'e. If you ever plan to use these, you need my permission to do so. Neglecting to do so will involve flames and harsh critisism, because nobody likes a thief... ^^; On the other hand, I'd feel honored that they were worth the steal. On with the fic! 

Author's Note: _ Parts of this chapter were rushed, mainly because I wanted to get it over with. I apologize in advance. 

AN 2: This chapter has been revised due to really bad planning. What you've seen in the old chapter will not be seen until chapter four and I hope this baffles you (as well as make you beg ^^;;;;;;) even more. 

* * *

Chapter 3

**An hour later...**

Rubus was pacing back and forth, doing something his line of family rarely ever did: thinking. 

They hadn't brought suspicion down upon them as they left the assembly, but something could've happened. Someone could've heard her and thought that Sirri repeating the heir's words was quite interesting. That would've caught some attention. And if it piqued at Bulma's curiosity... 

Too many people would've ended the whole game. Sirri had woken up when Trunks had finished with a groggy outlook. The dark haired girl had a fear of people staring at her, and, from experience, Rubus and Tamichi knew she would've blown any cover they had in fright. Odin had gotten her out of there when her senses came back. 

Now, Tamichi, Rubus, and Odin were in an office room, Rubus on the floor, Kei at the desk, and Odin was up against the wall. 

"We were at risk the very minute we entered those doors, Tamichi! You had no idea this could've happened?!" 

The scientist shook his head. "I could not have predicted that. I am unaware of the bonds that tie her to the earth. But I do recall that she's been in contact with the poor lad, ne Rubus-san?" 

The large man snorted indignantly. "Unfortuantely, yes. That was a tie she has. It's been there for ten years. I thought it would have withered off into nothing, but not even I know much about this." 

"She was very relaxed when she woke up," said Odin, lifting his head to gaze the two other men. "I'm guessing you know more about her than me and Kail do. Is that correct?" 

Tamichi nodded. "But, for her own sanity, we can't tell you with the risk of it leaking down to her. We're sorry, Odin." 

"Then why am I here? Just to tell you what I observed?" 

Again, he nodded and brought out a pencil. "If she told you anything, please, tell us. This will help her more than it will harm." 

"If you say so." 

* * *

_"I saw what he saw. I felt his nervousness, his conflicting feelings. But, he felt refreshed, renewed. Like me. He felt like everything was nothing and the world was him... but that didn't make his talking any better. And... I was him then. ....Odin, what's going on? Why did that happen?!"_

* * *

"That's all she said. No more and no less." 

"Thank you, Odin. That's all that we need. Now," Tamichi flipped his notebook closed, "maybe you could go relieve Kail of Sirri." 

"And send Kail down here." Rubus added, hardly putting his attention in the blonde man. 

Odin only shrugged and left the room. 

* * *

**On Saturday...**

"Can't you just buy the store out? I'm still hungry." 

Trunks groaned, exasperated. It's not like he didn't want to, but... "If my mother found out I bought out a store for it's ice cream, she'd demolish me harder than /Otousan/ ever could." 

The young Son pouted, putting on the innocent eyes of his family, but gave it up after a few seconds, much to Trunks' relief. 

The two boys were wading through the mass of bodies in the Sataan City mall, trying to get to the food court to meet a couple of classmate associates. Of course, after this, Goten and Trunks would head back to the area where the younger lived and mess around like the great days of old. 

Sasha, Hitoruu, and Beijin sat at one of the many occupied tables, clammer and unfiltered chatter even louder in there then in the corridors. Hitoruu motioned for Trunks to join them and all three were mildly surprised to see a junior in his company. Sasha instantly slid an empty chair closer to herself and asked, "Who's the kid?" 

Goten made a face at the rudeness as Trunks frowned. "Guys, this is Goten. Goten, Hitoruu, Sasha, and Beijin." 

The three older students returned the small wave that Goten gave them and both sat down, Sasha making sure Turnks was as close to her as possible. The oldest Briefs child took no notice and asked, "So, exactly what's the idea you have?" 

Hitoruu gave a brief glance at Goten, but turned his attention back to the task at hand. "As I'm sure we're all remember from when we were little kids, there was the fight against that pink creature, Buu. And now, Buu's all nice and friendly with Mr. Sataan. I figure we could analyze the psychology Sataan put into that beast to make it turn--- What's so funny." 

Trunks was covering his mouth, turning bright red, and diverting his eyes elsewhere, trying to find interest in something else before he exploded. Goten, on the other hand, lacked the polite factor his friend did and was laughing out loud, his face buried in his arms. "Well," he sputtered, gasping, "just... that is probably the worst thing I've ever heard. Sataan does jack shit when it comes to fighting!" 

Beijin stopped eating whatever was infront of him and stared in disbelief. Sasha and Hitoruu made nasty faces. How dare that brat defile their hero's name? "Sataan-sama is a great man," said Sasha, glaring. "My 'Tousan told me he defeated this other monster called Cell. Now that was a cocky bastard. He thought he could beat Chikyuu's greatest warrior." 

Goten snickered and opened his mouth, preparing to claim his older brother, at eleven years old, defeated Gero's creation, but Trunks silenced him with an elbow to the gut. "Well, maybe we need an up-close and personal interview with Mr. Sataan for that." 

Hitoruu raised an eyebrow, baffled, but too snooty to admit it. "What're you taking about, Trunks?" 

The lavender haired boy smirked and draped his arm over Goten's shoulders. "You are in luck, my friends. See this *junior* here? Three guesses to who his sister-in-law is." 

Sasha raised both of her eyebrows, disgusted by this game. Beijin, however, curious about who could posibly be related to this conversation, took a wild shot. "The daughter to some manager of Sataan?" 

Goten snorted and propped his chin up on his chin. "Hell no. My brother Gohan is married to a woman named Videl, who, beforehand, was named Videl Sataan." 

Three mouths dropped wide open, not believing a word the punk said. Sasha made an indignant sound and waved Goten off. "Yeah, sure. You seem much too lowly to have come from a family that Videl-san would take interest in." 

Trunks frowned tightly as Goten growled. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his best friend next to Trunks: his cellphone. A dangerously evil smile passed over his face. Never mess with this Son and his phone. 

He dialed one of the better known numbers and waited for the ever bright, "Moshi moshi?" 

"Videl-san, it's me, Goten!" 

"Oh, Goten-kun! How are you? Are you looking for Gohan?" 

Goten shook his head, but obviously, Videl couldn't see that. "Not really, Videl-san. See, I know I shouldn't be calling you for these types of reasons, but... umm... Hey, Trunks, help me out here, will you? Douza?" 

Trunks sighed and took the phone. "Oi, Videl-san?" 

"Trunks-kun? What's going on?" 

"Well," he said, casting his eyes on his three classmates, "me and some friends needed a topic and that all led up to them not believing you married Goten's brother.. so.. could you.. maybe... prove it?" 

"Oi, boys.." She sighed. "Alright, alright. The things I do for you... You owe me." 

"Hai, Videl-san." Handing the phone to Hitoruu, he said, "Don't make her mad. She has a temper." 

Hitoruu snorted and took the phone, noticing how Goten eyed him dangerously. _'If you do anything to that phone, you will die a death fit for scum lower than snakes and I promise.... I'll make it very, very painful.'_ Yes, his expression said that much. Will wonders of the Son family never cease? Hitoruu raised an eyebrow and said, "Moshi moshi?" 

"And who am I talking to?" 

"Hiyamika Hitoruu." 

"Well, Hiyamika-san, my name is Son Videl, daughter of Monde Sataan. Must I go through my entire life?" 

The boy's eyes sorta went in two directions and nearly dropped the phone. She had proven her point in two lines and Goten snatched his phone back and made his own conversation with his sister. 

"Well," inquisited Beijin, "is it true?" 

Slowly, Hitoruu nodded. "It's her." 

"Wai!!" The four heads turned back to the youngest as he shouted in excited, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be an uncle all over again!" 

Grabbing Trunks arm and hauling him up, practically flipping the white metal seat onto it's back in the process, Goten smirked triumphantly at the three upper classmen. "Excuse me, but we need to fly." 

Only wide eyes watched them disappear into the meld of bodies. Sasha drew her eyebrows together and frowned. Murmuring, she hissed, "K'so.. That warugaki... I don't care if he is Videl-san's brother-in-law, nobody, and I mean nobody, takes Trunks away from *me* like that.." 

"Oi. Did you say something, Sash'?" 

Abruptly, the magenta-haired senior turned to face Beijin, then, shaking her head, said, "Iie. I didn't say anything." _Better watch that back of yours, Son Goten, because when you challange Tashiyamo Sasha, you're playing with fire..._

* * *

"Oi, Goten!" shouted Trunks, laughing at his friend's over-cheerfulness. "What's the rush?" 

Goten didn't answer right away, pushing his flight speed to it's limits in the direction of his brother's house. "Videl-chan is pregnant!" 

Trunks nearly dive-bombed into the trees below. "Again?! Hontou? I thought they agreed to have no more kids?" 

"Hai, that's what they agreed, but I guess something happened. I'm just not about to ask what." An embarrassed blush passed over his face and Goten coughed, averting his face away from Trunks' view. He may have lots of girls and some impressive male followers tailing him, but beyond kissing was not in his league of territory to dwell on, and prying into the sex life of his older brother and sister was much too much for him. Although.... 

A small town was coming up and the two half-saiyajin decended into the trees, running the rest of the way to the other Son household. 

* * *

Videl was busily washing dishes, a task that finally needed a bit of relief in itself, despite her feeling sluggish. The plates and silverware had been ignored for the past two days and just screamed of needing to be cleaned. 

She and Gohan had already explained to Pan about the baby and the responsibilities it will need from both parents. Pan understood that she might be a little neglected; heck, what mattered was that she was getting a sibling, someone to play with when Daddy, Trunks, or Goten weren't there. 

Pan was also determined to get her way and have the baby named Ginger, whichever gender it turned out to be. All the two parents could do was sweatdrop. 

_Actually, if it is a girl, we could call it Ginger.... but if it's a boy, my vote is for Chiron._

Just then, the door burst open and Videl nearly dropped the ceramic cup she was scrubbing. 

"Videl-chan!" 

"Oi, Goten!" She was having a hard time deciding whether to be annoyed-as-hell or happy he'd care enough to come out of his way to visit, even if she just talked to him on the phone five minutes ago. 

He'd definitely make things more interesting, that's for sure. 

* * *

"Odin, I've been thinking.." 

"About what?" 

"Well, why was your growth pattern excellerated and not mine? You haven't change in appearance since the age of six and here I am, 18 and still growing." 

"Tamichi could've been experimenting with me to see what would've happened. I'm just hoping whatever I am is a success." 

* * *

Trunks shook his head at the whisper of burbling sounds in his ear. _Just some buzzing of an insect... Nothing to worry about._ And he went back to listening to the discusion between and overly excited Goten and Videl. 

* * *

"Yeah, me too. Kail's alright, but he's not you." 

"The comment is appreciated." 

"Mmmmmm..... Odin, why did..... that.. happen?" 

"What? On Thursday?" 

* * *

His hand, which had been resting on his jaw, unnoticedly slid up to cover his ear. Trunks tried not to let it bother him. 

* * *

"No... That thing that you can do. Why did it happen to me back then?" 

"It might've been a power flux. Those scientists were getting just a bit too excited, I guess." 

"Hn. .... Don't tell me they'll have to start staring at me with my top off again so I can do it again..." 

* * *

Now it hurt. The buzzing, which now had transforming into garbled words, was giving him a headache. Paying attention to Goten's rushed speech was no longer possible as the pain grew. It was like there was a screen blocking the sound out and the harder it pushed to get in, the more painful it dug. 

* * *

"It'll happen again someday. Maybe then you could figure how to handle it like I can." 

"Hopefully..... I'm surprised Rubus didn't notice. Of course he noticed the increase in power, but not... it." 

"Don't worry, Sirri. You'll shine in his eye someday and respect you like he respects me." 

* * *

Sweat ran down his brow as he felt heat trickle down his palm; he pulled away to look at it. A startled gasp that wasn't his accompanied his discovery. 

"Trunks! Your ear is bleeding!" 

_I know,_ was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't speak. _Gods above, I need to find my_ Trisis. 

Whatever the word meant, his heart fluttered at the shear power it gave him, like a high that beat all highs. 

_My_ Trisis. _My_ Trisis. _Come back to me. I need you...._

His eyes closed and Trunks collapse out of his chair, murmuring, "Trisis," over and over again. 

* * *

Bulma looked down at her son, pale and asleep for the moment. Goten and Videl had brought him over about ten minutes ago, told her what happened and then a scan was ran over him. There had been nothing wrong with him. No indication of why a blood vessle would pop like that... but sometimes, they didn't have to have one. 

Bra was still worried out of her mind, even after Bulma assured her that Trunks would be alright a few minutes earlier. The youngest Briefs child wanted to see him, but Bulma wouldn't have it until she looked him over again. 

Now, he still checked as fine. Buruma sighed and kiss Trunks' forehead, wondering what could've caused something like this to happen. 

"...'Kaasan?" 

Two pairs of blue eyes blinked and Bulma saw that Trunks had woken. "Trunks, are you okay??" 

"Yeah, sure.. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because you fainted from a burst vessle in your head." 

Trunks gave her a strange look. "Mama, that doesn't make sense. I don't rememeber that, or fainting, or anything." 

Bulma sighed loudly and threw her hands up. "If you say so, but Videl and Goten are witnesses... Anyway, rest. I'll be back soon." 

Trunks didn't say anything when she left, but looked out the window when she did. 

Trisis. 

* * *

Sirri drew her eyebrows together, but also raised them in a curious/suspicious look and looked around the training room, searching... "Hey, Odin? Did you hear that?" 

Odin opened his glowing eyes and looked over his shoulder at the girl pressed up against him, back to back. "No, I didn't. What did you hear?" 

"I heard..... Someone was calling out 'Trisis'. What do you think?" 

The blonde shrugged. "Never heard of the word... or name, if that's what it is." 

"Hmm... Oh well, I guess I just imagined it." She stood up and stretched tightly, yawning. "Meditation's over for me..." 

"It's hardly been an hour, Siir," said Odin, shaking his head with a sigh. "You never were one to purify your soul." 

Sirri winked. "Hey, what's to purify? I'm spunky, I'm cute, and I know when to quit, unlike a certain bald man whose name shall not be mentioned." 

Odin frowned at that. "When's the last time you've seen Rubus? Or Kail, for that matter." 

The dark haired child stopped her joking behavior and stared hard at her partner. "I... I haven't seen Rubus since that party and Kail since you called for him the same night..." 

"Exactly." He rose, stretching his legs. "I haven't seen hind nor hair of them." 

_No Rubus and Kail? No Kail means no tattling to Daddy and no Rubus means..._ "....Freedom. We can leave here!" 

Odin's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! They have machines to track us and chemicals that can immobilize us and if Rubus and Kail came back to discover we're gone, they hunt us down!" 

"But you're more powerful than them!" Without waiting for his negative retort to this beautiful situation, Sirri grabbed Odin by the hand and dragged him out of the training room. Down the halls and corridors they ran, upturning carts and knocking down people as they went. 

Only when they reached the main doors did the sirens start blaring. The pair burst through and imediating jumped into the air, taking to the clouds all in a matter of seconds. 

Odin flew beside Sirri and turned the tables, grabbing her arm. She gave him a quick, horrified expression at him, but was quickly reassured when he said, "I'm just making sure you don't pull of a few acrobatics in your first flight outdoors." 

Sirri nodded, smiling happily at the open sky she had seen only threw her bedroom window. It was a great feeling, to finally fly free, without the restrictions of walls and elders who keep you down. A flock of pteradactyls passed, unaware of the flying humans as they eyed the giant fish in the watery pools below. 

Odin started their decent to the ground, Sirri only a bit puzzled as she followed, having no choice in the matter, really. "But Odin, why?..." 

When they touched down on the soft grass of a river bank, the blonde sat down and closed his eyes. "We've just escaped from a scientific laboratory, where their hound dogs are Rubus and Kail. I doubt they were killed by anything... Otherwise, Tamichi would cancelled the project related to us. You know he would've then tried to assimilate us into the population." 

"So what? Why stop here when we should keep going?" 

"Because our scent is our ki. If we had kept flying, they would've followed with no remorse... at least from Rubus. Kail... I don't know anymore. He fights with his father and disobeys him at times, but he's more loyal to him than he is to us, no matter how good of friends we three are.." 

Sirri frowned sadly and dropped down next to him. "I understand... and we kinda left in a hurry, didn't we? Guess I messed up." 

"Only a little." He chuckled. "Don't worry about it." 

She nodded, but wasn't about to stop worrying. What seemed like a great idea at the time became a disaster. _But look on the bright side. This is the freashest air you've ever breathed._ Drawing her knees up, she poked at an individual grass blade. "So now what? We're ill-prepared, to say the least..." 

Odin shrugged. "We have water right there and that means fish have got to be somewhere. The woods have animals..." 

"But Odin, we've never hunted before." 

"Trial and error." 

Sirri blinked. "You really want to hunt, don't you?" 

"Don't you?" 

"........A little." 

Although, Sirri's stomach started to growl then; Odin raised a gold eyebrow. She make a face. "So how do we start?" 

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was half way hidden by the horizon and dusk was starting to settle. There had been no sign of anyone living around this area or anyone hunting to return them to the Nahomi Capsule Corps. building back in whatever town it was located in. 

The two escapees were sitting by a fire they had made with leaves, sticks, and a tiny, tiny ki blast. Their skin was damp from the earlier attempt at fishing... and so were the majority of their clothes, due to a failed try at catching a fish. 

The single fish they did land however was now a pile of head, tail, bones, and bowels. Both were sated for the moment, but the situation disrupted the schedule they had been put on for as long as they could remember. Eat, and then work it all off with a training session. But what do you do when that's not possible? 

Make fun of earlier incidences. 

"It wasn't that funny." 

"Of course it wasn't.. It was histerical." 

Sirri barely her teeth and growled, but Odin only smirked smugly. "You literally jumped twenty feet out of the water." 

"Hmph! You would've too if you had been up close and personal with that..... thing!" 

Odin covered his mouth to hide the smile. Sirri had been the first to trying her skill at fishing. There had been no fish in sight, but when she turned her head to look in another direction, she had come face to face with a pair of black eyes and many small, yet still large, teeth. The only thing that had stayed dry in that ordeal was Odin himself, the trees fifteen feet away from the water's edge, and her black trench coat (which was left back upstream). It was the only item of clothing that covered her at the moment; everything else was still drying. He couldn't help but laugh, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. 

"Oh, shut up!" 

* * *

_Two raven haired youths stood chest to chest, looking out at the burning civilization below them and the cliff they stood on. The same fire reflected in their eyes. Those flame-against-nothingness windows told nothing but destruction and death, far moreso than any of their kind. _

Dark deeds were their games and sometimes, they would play them with their own people, laughing gleefully as elders, women, and children screamed in withered agony. 

Those people had taken their beloved parents away, the ones that reaped in the acomplishments of this terrible twosome. Death the hands of their king, for breeding such demons. 

It only fueled their need for destruction, for revenge. 

Life was their gameboard and everyone was a pawn. Ah, they listened to no one, but took on complex and challenging missions. Freeza loved them. 

The female smirked over at her partner. "Must we destroy just one? It's not fair_." _

The male glanced back with a frown. "It's his orders. We please only Freeza._" _

"Then he better give us better orders or I'll annihilate something for him: that oversized ship of his._" _

The male smirked and pulled her to him, eyes shining a different fire. "Maybe I should put some of that excess energy to good use._" He bit at her neck suggestively. _

She purred softly and wrapped her tail around his thigh. "I like where your thoughts are going... Feed me some ideas._" _

"Of course, my Trisis...._" _

"My Kinru._"_

* * *

Trunks woke up abruptly, stiff and staring wildly at the ceiling afraid to move. _Just a dream... Only a dream... Only..._

The teen lay like that until his watch on his nightstand beeped the arrival of the hour. He found the ability to look at his clock not even a few feet away. 

One a.m. exactly. 

He cursed and rolled over, burying part of his face into his pillow. _Who is Trisis?_

The name only popped up that afternoon, but it's been haunting him ever since Videl's house. Although, when he told Bulma he didn't remember anything, he wasn't lying nor was he telling the truth. Those voices, or one in particular, had brought up... images that resembled a man he didn't know being blown up into gorey pieces while a woman got her legs chopped off, then her arms, then her waist, and finally, her head. A tail had swung behind both of them, a monkey's tail. 

A tear ran down into the pillow sheet. Trunks felt oddly drawn towards them, but he couldn't describe it at all. Sympathy, yeah, for the brutality in their execution, but something else too. 

_.....Execution?_

That sounded right, but still.... Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was only Sunday and he could spend his spare time thinking about it then. 


	4. 104- Searching for You- A Sixth Super Sa...

  
  
These characters are divided by a line. The ones you know and love, Gokou, Vegeta, Gohan, etc, are on one side, owned by Akira Toriyama and all other associates. On the other side, Tamichi Kei, Sirri, Odin, etc, all belong to dis girl right he'e. If you ever plan to use these, you need my permission to do so. Neglecting to do so will involve flames and harsh critisism, because nobody likes a thief... ^^; On the other hand, I'd feel honored that they were worth the steal. On with the fic! 

* * *

Chapter 4

The months past quickly, slowing into late spring. There had been no sign of anybody persuing them, and had attempted training after two weeks of waiting like scared rabbits who feel the hungry eyes of the hawk. But there was nothing. Nobody. 

The sessions always stepped up as the days went by and soon started sparring at their normal pace, without the restrictions those white walls always demanded. 

They were all over the treetops, in the water, everywhere that wasn't too high or too far from their new 'home'. But when the sun again started to set and the duo lowered their battered bodies back down to the earth, while no one from civilization had found them, someone a bit more interesting had. 

Piccolo opened his eyes. He sat in his regular medatative position, legs folded under him, barely hovering a few inches off of the ground. They never noticed him, nor saw or felt his power flow. He, on the other hand, knew their moves, their maximum ki level, their /names/, and a little of what they liked and disliked. All in all, the mighty namekujin had been observing them for quite a while. 

There was just one tiny question he wanted an answer to: it was understandable that they were limited in materials, but did they *have* to spar in just their underwear? It was just a touch uncomfortable, even if the human body did nothing for him...... sorta... 

_They won't be a threat. A few more days of watching and then I'll leave._

* * *

Trunks dragged himself down the street, staring at the cracks in the sidewalk and following them with his eyes. 

Ever since that day, everything had gotten worse. His grades in school, his sparring ability with his father, his attention span when listening to people or doing anything in general, his eating habits, his attitude, his health. The teen's defensiveness, however, grew because he had to convince people that he was 'perfectly fine'. 

Some just couldn't get a clue. Bulma fussed, which led to arguements, Vegeta was pulled in, which led to arguements, Goten was concerned, which led to arguements, and Bra was truly upset, which led to arguements, Bra crying in her room afterwards, and him feeling very guilty, but unable to take back what he said. 

Trisis was his main concern and it wore away at him, since nothing in the dreams ever told much, just that Trisis and that Kinru undyingly loved each other. Both were lively, deadly, and the most beautiful creatures Trunks had ever seen in the uncivilized world, because that what they were: uncivilized monsters who captured him within their game. 

Kinru, though... he felt no curiosity towards the youth. He was the one in control, making sure Trisis never left his side. And Trisis deserved freedom from him... 

"Trunks-kun!" 

He stopped at the high shrill and sighed, not wanting to turn around and face Sasha. She was the absolute last thing the prince needed. 

She pulled up infront of him, smiling brightly. Her fire-magenta hair was a little disarrayed from running to catch up with him, but otherwise it looked the same as it did in history class. "Going home, Trunks-kun?" 

He nodded and brushed past her, hoping she'd get it through her mind that he wasn't interested in her. Someone who wanted her would be nuts. Yes, she was pretty, rich, and intellegent, but her attitude and nails-on-the-chalkboard voice when she spoke at fast speeds left something to be desired. 

But, she insisted on following him, chattering the whole block down. It was mindless drabble and Trunks held in the wince as she got into discussing her family's newly acquired territory in Sataan City. He hated those who flaunted their wealth, even himself at times, because 'mondo greenbacks,' as Goten put it, brought extra responsibility... like protecting it from computer hackers. The man who had stolen from the CC account was still pleading his innocence, but no one believed him. 

"Look, Sasha," he said, when she finally stopped for a minute to get his opinion, "I'm happy for you, but I could care less about your financial life. I don't care about all the 'power' your family has and it's making me sick." 

She blinked, oblivious. "But you come from a rich family. Don't you care about what you could do when you inherit your fortune and the power over Capsule Corporation? We could even merge the companies together! We'd be the biggest in the world of enterprise and power." 

He made a face of disgust and snorted, tapping his head once. "All the power I want is right up here." _And in here,_ he thought, clenching his fist. And he started to walk away, leaving Sasha on the empty sidewalk. 

The heir to the Tashiyamo company Red Wolf Inc. frowned, confused. She watched as he rounded the corner of the block and sighed. She was trying everything to get Trunks Briefs, the part gaijin boy, to see her as a potential girlfriend and, in the future, wife. Her money would then quadruple in amount and even Donald Trump would be below them. 

She smiled to herself and walked back in the direction that they had come from. _I will have you, Briefs-san, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

_They bowed before the royal monarchs and their leader, tails laid out behind them in a show of submission. _

King Vejiita glared at the pair, his energy level barely surpressing the urge to just exterminate these two, even if it would cost him his life by Freeza's hand. They were abominations and didn't deserve the gifts of power, nor the gift of life, they were given. 

Today they seeked an audience and the permission of a special request. 

"Master Freeza, Majesty Vejiita, Prince Vejita, we request that you grant us a wish being the strongest among the common people._" _

No one dared to argue with Kinru's statement, for they all knew it was true and much, much more. 

"Kinru Harida, Trisis Cavirallen, speak._" _

"Lordships,_" said Trisis, daring a risk to glance upon their faces for a mere second, "_we desire test our skills against the all-powerful Freeza himself.. and if we die against him, I will gladly state right now that there is no stronger being in the entire universe._" _

"I second that, as well as add that it's an honor to die by a hand that would I believe not even think of battling worthless people such as ourselves._" _

Only the wind howled as the air caught fast in every throat. No one challenged Freeza, except the rightly insane.... This certified their insanity. 

The prince peered up at Freeza, who actually seemed to be thinking it over. Vejita only blinked when the horned being stood up from his father's throne and started to chuckle. It grew into an evil sound, leaking of amusement and the truth. "No, you may not._" _

The two lifted their heads in unison and spoke, "Sir?_" _

He decended, step by step, until he was about half way down. His sadistic smile crossed his face and Freeza closed his eyes. "I refuse for many reasons. Why risk the best saiyajin warriors in a pity battle. I could kill you. ... I could kill you and that would be that. I've liberated this race of it's demon leash and there will be competion to be the strongest again and I so enjoy the saiyajin arena. But I like you two, and if I fought you and let you live, you'd only get stronger. Your strength would increase by one half of what it is already. And then you might try to kill me. Whether or not any of this is true, I still can't risk either my life or yours._" _

The pair stared in disbelievement as the man walked down the rest of the stairs, between the two on the red carpet and walked out, Dodoria and Zarbon following him at the main entrance to the court room. 

* * *

Odin walked along the streambank, kicking at a few loose pebbles in the sand. The water babbled soothingly beside him, running clearly like an orchestra of one instrument. This had grown to be his past time when Sirri slept under the sun. 

He loved her dearly; as far as he could remember, he always loved her and what came of this love was a close friendship between two who were created by science. She was beautiful, arrogant in her power, yet feared of her weaknesses and flaws, and knew how to care. She cared for the old man whom she called Grandfather, she cared for himself and Kail, cared for the masterpieces she drew. 

He drew too, but specialized in landscapes, while Sirri excelled in portraits with pencils and graphite shading. Most of what they did were stored away by Tamichi in a safe place, but a few littered their rooms, the unfinished ones. 

She claimed his best was the one of the city below, on the streets at 10 in the morning, minus the people who walked by that day. He said her best was the one of Kail concentrating on fixing some small trinket. It was a profile and looked "exactly like him." 

Odin sighed and jumped up onto a large boulder that was half way into the water, but mostly still in the ground. Odin laid on his belly and stared down into the stream from the rock's ledge, carved out by eroding liquid. He started to hum something, idly, adjusting his view every few seconds from watching his reflection to observing the tiny fish swimming around. 

He saw it before he felt it. Something flew past him up above, mirroring off of the water before he paid enough attention to feel for it. Whatever the green/white streak had been, it had power. 

Quickly, Odin pushed himself up and transformed his ki into a repulsive energy, lifting himself off of the ground and heading upwards. _It has eyes. It's been watching us, I bet._

It was rushing away at high speeds and the blonde was determined to catch up to it before it got away for good. 

* * *

Piccolo made a face in his carelessness. The youth often got wrapped up in his thoughts that the namekujin believed he could leave without being noticed. _Left a little too early, I suppose._

And the bad thing was, Odin was catching up. Piccolo increased his flight speed, but something began rushing behind his trail and Piccolo swerved aside, only to be hit by something solid. His coordination lost it's balance for a moment and righted himself just before colliding with the ground. _That's one move he never used before... Must've been on a whim._

He looked up at the blonde, who was, in return, glaring dangerously at him. "Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing around here?!" 

The ex-demon king hned quietly and causally folded his arms, floating up to the point where he was eyelevel with Odin. "You can't even begin to fathom who I am or what I am." 

"Then what is your purpose here." 

Piccolo frowned. "There is no purpose to be here. I just choose to be." 

The man snarled- growled was more like it- and dropped into a fighting stance. "I don't believe you." 

"Believe was you want, Odin, but I've been watching you two for a couple of months now." 

Odin dropped his guard at that, but Piccolo didn't press an attack; it wasn't worth it. "Don't be surprised. I'm the one who should be, considering I'm the only one who even noticed your ki signatures and relaps." _Although Vegeta prefers to say in the confinements of his gravity chamber and Gokou's so far away..... They couldn't feel these kinds of levels... probably wouldn't bother._

The blonde blinked and straightened, a Son blank-and-clueless expression on his face. Piccoro snorted softly. _I was beginning to think there was only Vegeta in him... How much this one proves me wrong._

He suddenly took an interest at a spot over Odin's shoulder and the latter turned around even as Sirri gave a startled gasp. She looked like a bomb had hit her straight on, having just woken up at the charging powers. She had her hands over her mouth, staring wide eyed at Piccolo himself. 

"Sirri, daijoubu?" 

She nodded slowly, never taking her black eyes off of the demonic being. "I felt rapid flares and they woke me up. ... What's that??" 

"Hn," huffed Piccolo, drifting closer, and rovered his eyes over the golden warrior. "Move aside, Odin. This'll only be a second." 

The blonde bared his teeth and emitted a growl, eyes trying to smolder the green-skinned monster. "Like hell I will!" Aura whisps flickered about violently as he charged the ex-Demon King. But it was childplay for Piccolo to cast the boy aside as he rose on arm and sent a sonic blast towards Odin, indefinitely knocking him back a few kilometers from the namekujin and Sirri. The girl called out for her comrad with a shriek unbefitting the heritege of blood in her veins. 

With a howl of rage, Odin sped back, intenting to either show the freak who was boss or save Sirri (whichever one came first). But it was too late. 

Dread. Inhumane black eyes hardened by life. She hated them and wanted them to go away. But they wouldn't. No dark enclosure followed her wish, no blink to break the transfixture and run away. "Yamate.." 

"Iie." A hand reached out to grip her chin gently, but with a force that commanded respect. "You need to learn a little something before you venture out into the world." Sirri paled visibly. "Eyes are windows and they can be shut. Look at me." 

Dark, wavering eyes looked at dull, darker ones and was silenced by what was shining deep inside them. 

* * *

_A serene content, surrounded by tranquility, swirled in the depths of darkness. The sound of a light breeze kissing your cheek filled the space, letting in a special light of soft love reserved for one only. It was an honor to witness it, touching it like a mother would her new born child. _

The universe was whole, wrapped in tenderness and bound to two worlds, Chikyuu and Nameksei, and three planes of existance: the mortal, the spiritual, and the divine. 

A protector of a changed heart, a mentor in the ways of unearthly fighting, a father to those who need one... 

* * *

Sirri blinked, jolting back to reality with a slight jerk, and then recoiling, repelling herself from him with a bit of distance. A bronzed arm then wrapped across her chest, pulling her even farther away. Odin aimed a low, gutteral growl at the wandering observer, before whispering quietly to Sirri, "Are yo alright?" 

"Hai... Hai," she said, closing her eyes and relaxing back into his chest. "M'fine." 

Odin frowned and held her close, but glared with malice at Piccolo. No one harmed Sirri. No one. "Who are you?!" 

Piccolo remained frozen, a statue in the wind. "You'll find out soon enough. But right now, you have guests... and they are anxious to meet you." 

Both their eyes widened, looking around frantically. Sirri paled and Odin cursed in an obsure language most vulgarly. 

And then, there were five... 

* * *

Rubus laughed in triumph when his two underlings and the namekujin came into view, Kail silent behind him. They stopped their flight yards away, keeping their distance from the powerful green alien. 

"Enjoying yourselves out here?" Rubus smirked, but then lost it in a deep frown. "I thought you were responsible, Odin. Tamichi told me Sirri hauled you right out the door with her on that little escapade you pulled all that time ago." 

Sirri had snuck behind Odin for protection at their approach. The bald man made a face. "You two are pitiful, only bringing about one of the senshi that live on this planet. I guess I was wrong." 

Odin growled and began powering up, his anger clouding his judgement, but a quick motion from their fifth wheel stopped him. "No, don't." Whatever he was talking about, it only served to take the confusion and add to its already formed bulk within Odin and piqued delicately at Rubus's curiousity. Kail remained eerily passive and Sirri clung to Odin's backside, scared. 

Piccolo closed his eyes and drifted away from the two groups. "Let's summon the rest of the party." And he forced his power to rise. 

* * *

Trunks busily wrote down the answer to an economics question when he felt it. It was like a sudden wake-up reaction to another life he led. The papers he left behind on his desk fluttered about as soon as the window opened with him rushing through it. 

* * *

Vegeta wiped the sweat off of his brow, along with a few drops of blood that were the result of a small cut above his left eye. The elder prince shut down the gravity machine, stalked out of the room, and started down the hallway to the kitchen. 

Even inside the building, he could feel Piccolo's rising power, but dismissed it for some exercise the namekian was attempting... Doubt rose, though, when Piccolo began reaching his maximum. 

It wasn't surprising Vegeta found himself flying beside his son in the same direction... even if he was shirtless. 

* * *

Goten literally eeped out of his concentration on his tiny mech model, nearly knocking it down onto the ground. _Piccolo..... Gohan?_

* * *

Gohan stiffened at the feeling eating away in the back of his mind, momentarily missing Pan explain her needs for her history project. _What does it mean?_

Focusing back on his daughter, the eldest Son child started to come up with an excuse to tell both the women in his life... He looked at the clock and winced. "Pan, hun, could you tell your mother that I'm late for an appointment over at work?" 

Pan stopped her explanation, blinked, and then nodded slowly. "Okay Dad." 

* * *

"Papa?" 

Kuririn shook himself out of the daze and looked at his daughter. Marron was obviously concerned, not only for her father's distress, but also of the power level she felt. "Isn't that Piccolo-san?" 

The ex-monk smiled softly at her, impressed by her growing skills. She may not have become fighting material, but her senses were just as sharp. "Yes, it is.." 

"And are you going to go?" 

He dropped his smile into a frown and nodded, gravely. "It's my responsibility. I may not be in their league, but I rank well above the other human senshi. But don't worry." He patted her on the head. "I'll be back soon and your mother will be too. Nothing will happen." 

Marron sighed, doubt a tiny presense in the back of her mind. "Papa, please, let me come with you?" 

"Huh?" 

"I may not be a warrior, but let me observe. Pan's already a fighter and she's ten." 

"And Gohan's not bringing her along either." Kuririn leaned against the back of the couch, brows creased. "Listen, nobody ever wants their children to go into something like this. I know I've told you about Chichi and her reaction to Gohan going up against guys four times his size. She flipped and took it all out on Gokou... And I doubt Mama would agree to me bringing you with me. Please understand." 

Marron pouted; this was the first big thing since Buu and she had been only been four years old then. Hardly an age to remember a major struggle for Chikyuu's survival. "Alright... I'll stay." 

* * *

It was overwhelming to say the least. Odin and Sirri were so used to only four power auras that a fifth, blazing with enough strength to destroy a small planet with a thought, was uncomfortable and just damn right odd. And Piccolo's seemed to send heartbeats into erratic spasms, if you weren't careful... Sirri clung onto Odin's arm. The potential energy was like an anti-euphoria, making you feel inadequate and useless. The pits of their stomachs clenched tightly, passing a wave of nausea over the pair. 

Then, an eternity after it began, it was cut off like a snapping of the fingers, taunt threads being plucked and torn. And in mere seconds, the first encounter of many was soon under way... 

A whirlwind of images was all that Sirri recalled from the very brief encounter. Two men had appeared, one with hair coned into a very distinquishable style and the other, almost familiar, ranging between the different heights of Piccolo and the-- _Begeta Katte sano Sayejic._

Words. So many words. She knew every one, and yet, could never translate them. They spoke of... stuff. Her mind was numb, her senses and fears over loading. But she was nearly whole. One piece. 

One being. 

But... no. God, no. It hurt. These people were everywhere. These people she knew, had held to them like a derrange family, despite the bitterness and sorrow and turmoil; they were tearing each other apart inside. 

Sirri choked and shut her eyes. All wrong. _Why can't we be normal...?_

Although now, when she opened her eyes and spared a glance at Rubus and Kail, their reaction was suspicious. Rubus was pleased. He was easy to read, and this is what he wanted, with the Begeta Katte sano Sayejic. And Kail's reaction, or lack of, was terrifying. He didn't even twitch a muscle. A soulless machine, he was like. No emotion. 

"They... These three must be the warriors of this planet," she whispered against Odin's back, "but only three? Rubus spoke of them like there was a small army of them." 

Odin hned and held her even closer. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. 

* * *

Rubus hardened his gaze at the prince and his heir. And, farther away, he could sense three more auras hastily rushing towards the space they occupied.. _The other Chikyuu saiyajin are heading this way... and thankfully, Gokou is nowhere to be felt._ "Kail." 

The youth turned his head and from this distance, the bald man could see the naked and empty gaze his son now possessed. "I want you to quarter circle around from here, centering around Odin and Sirri, but away from Piccolo and Vegeta. Keep your eyes on /her/." 

* * *

Vegeta drew his eyebrows together at the black haired man complied with whatever his companion has said to him. "Spit it, namekujin. You can't be serious about these cretins." 

Piccolo shook his head. "Kami's will." 

Vegeta's lip curled in frustration. He /knew/ the bald baffoon and knew quiet well that he was no threat. Rubus may not have been as stupid as his brother but was seriously underranked by said brother in strength. Like those two dimwits that had worked for Bibidi before they were creamated. But those two lambs in the center struck a different cord of frustration. He'd seen those faces before, but for the life of him, he couldn't place a name on them. "_Caronei mashto'il takkeda nos jud'sterhe tole ha..... Begeta Katte sano Sayejic._" 

The shorter pred-bred narrowed his eyes at the eldest intruder to /his/ planet's space and spat, "Rubus Yulire." 

Rubus smirked and nodded. "Good to see you again, _Katte_. It's been decades." 

"It hasn't been long enough," Vegeta grounded out, "considering you're still alive." 

Rubus laughed, quite amused. At the same time, Odin, with Sirri in tow, was attempting to slip out while the attention was pulled away from them. But before they could breach the circle, Kail had phased in, cutting off their escape route. Odin snarled at the young pred-bred, but Kail refused to move his ground. Sirri, on the other hand, began to see.. truly began to see as her eyes drifted into the man who was raised as her brother. 

They were empty. 

Nothing. Not a shread of life, a singe of emotion. No ice, no heat. Only a void as dark as pure light resided there. It was like he was dead.... 

"Kail... What did they do to you?" She wanted to cry, wanted to knock his common sense back into place, wanted to scream bloody murder.... just to see the saiyajin technician's curious personality again. 

"Get back in there." Flat, toneless. It was also amazing. Piccolo taught her something that carried out faster than anything she'd ever mastered. 

Odin scowled. "There's no reason to take orders from one who obeys Rubus... though I can't see why you are now." 

"I said get back in there and listen." 

"No." Odin gently pushed his female counterpart aside, allowing him free movement to claim his birth privilege. He let the anger in, remembering every instant wrong was done in his life and the humilliation of the current situation. A barrier was starting to give way.... _I am pure, raw, unfiltered. My mind is a cauldron of harboring spirit. I live as ultimate. They live as my fury. See the light of golden power!_

He heard glass shatter, echoing in his ear like musical snowflakes hitting the ground, dancing eternally forever and ever to the rhythm in his heart. Emeralds reflected the light of his aura, flickering like a candle, mad at the world for sealing it's fate. "I say you move aside and tell your father we are not his. We deserve to live, not fulfill such impossible dreams." 

But to tell Rubus that message was unnecessary. All the current senshi were eyeing this reborn creature like he had grown two heads. Instead, a golden furred tail had apeared from under his sash, seeing the light of day for the first time in years. His hair has also grown, matching his height easily. 

Kail was unmoving. 

Sirri, on the other hand, was cowering in the air, fearful for the man that was her closest friend. _He never did this before. His power has gone crazy. Odin...._

She hardly knew what happened next, but the unmistakable warmth she had once felt before enveloped her in its wings. All she knew was that Odin was her savior, carrying her away from the confusion and fear. She cried into his chest and barely registered the signatures following them. What mattered now was that she was safe and he was magnificent. 

* * *

..... =\ That sucked. I spent months trying to work that out and I still think I made a mistake somewhere. ._. Hey, how about telling me if I did mess something up? Oh, and chapter five /should/ be up soon.... as soon as I work the kinks out of that too. ;^^; And finish it. 


End file.
